Voltage supplies for electronic circuits are well known. While a constant voltage is applied to a load, the current will vary if the resistance of the load changes. This is especially applicable when supplying a voltage to a bus having a varying number of loads coupled thereto. Difficulty arises when the peak current demand by the loads exceeds system capabilities, e.g., the circuit elements, fuses or conductive lines of the voltage supply cannot carry the peak current.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a circuit and method for limiting the peak current while supplying a constant voltage to a load. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.